What if
by Virginie Parker Evans
Summary: Logan est parti pour Londres et n'a pas donné de nouvelles à Rory... Que va-t-il se passer lorsque cette personne de son passé ressurgit une nouvelle fois... RJ
1. retour aux sources

**What if ?**

What if I had never let you go?

Et si je ne t'avais jamais laissé partir…

**Partie I : Retour aux sources.**

Rory referma violemment la porte de sa chambre. Encore une journée à déambuler dans les rues de stars Hollow sans pour autant avoir un but réel. Cela faisait quelques semaines déjà qu'elle était dans cet état là. Depuis le départ de Logan pour Londres en réalité. Jamais, jamais de sa vie elle n'avait ressenti un tel vide. Il avait tant compté pour elle. Il comptait toujours. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus les sentiments qu'avait la jeune fille à son égard semblaient s'estomper. Il ne lui avait rien épargné. De tous ses petits amis, Logan était sans doute celui qui l'avait le plus fait souffert. Et même si elle était à même de lui pardonner, et même de l'aimer, elle ne pourrait jamais oublié. La douleur, la peine, les larmes… tout ça était ancré profondément dans son cœur, et ne connaîtrait sans doute aucune atténuation. Rory se laissa tomber sur son lit.

-Rory ? Oh tu es là.

Sans même frapper Lorelai avait déboulé dans la chambre de sa fille commençant à lui parler sans même que Rory n'y prête attention.

-Rory ?

-Huh ?

-Ca ne va pas ?

-Non… non ce n'est rien.

Lorelai comprit tout de suite. Logan. Encore lui. Sa fille n'arrivait pas à se le sortir de la tête. Elle la serra tout contre tout en cherchant à lui remonter le moral. Aussi maladroit que ce fut, Lorelai arrivait toujours à trouver les mots justes.

-Tu te souviens comme ça a été difficile après ta première rupture avec Dean ? Oh, et après Jess… Je crois même que ce voyage en Europe t'a été salutaire.

-C'est vrai qu'il m'a aidé à ne plus y penser.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

-Aller en Europe ?

-Mais non voyons ! Trouver quelque chose à faire dans notre modeste ville de Stars Hollow et y passer presque tout ton temps pour ne plus être au final qu'une épave.

-Je te remercie.

-Tu seras une épave mais au moins tu auras le cœur entier.

Rory esquissa un fin sourire. Sa mère avait raison. Elle n'allait pas se laisser dépérir de cette façon pendant que Logan poursuivait gentiment sa vie quelque part de l'autre côté de l'océan. Elle se redressa, et sortit de sa chambre, la démarche assurée.

-Tu as raison. Je ne me laisserai pas abattre.

-Voilà. Je reconnais ma fille !

-Je vais faire quelque chose. Je vais bouger.

-Tu entends ça, Paul Anka. Elle va bouger.

Lorelai caressa affectueusement son chien. Celui-ci suivit sa maîtresse jusqu'à la porte de sa maison.

-Je vais chez Luke.

-Quoi ? Quoi ? Mais… Quand je t'ai conseillé de bouger ce n'était pas pour aller voir le plus bougons des bougons… Et puis, Luke, non… non ce n'est pas sérieux.

-Quoi ? vous êtes ensemble maintenant. De plus, il cherchait quelqu'un pour l'aider, surtout depuis que Lane a démissionné. Ce qui me fait penser que je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. En somme, il n'y a rien de mieux.

-Mais…

-Je ne rentrerai pas tard. Et puis avec Luke plus que probablement.

Rory claque la porte presque au nez de sa mère.

-Oui… C'est bien ce qui me faisait peur.

Lorelai n'avait toujours pas parlé à sa fille de l'écart de conduite qu'elle avait eu avec Christopher quelques temps plus tôt… Elle n'avait pas non plus abordé le sujet fâcheux avec Luke. Ils s'étaient cordialement évités. Il ne l'avais pas appelé, elle non plus. On aurait presque pu dire qu'ils avaient rompus. Excepté le fait que rien n'était officiel. Elle l'admettait, ce n'était pas une attitude des plus courageuse, mais elle ne se résignait pas à gâcher la plus belle des relations qu'elle ait jamais eue.

Rory ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre le restaurant de Luke. La petite sonnette à l'entrée teinta quelque peu. Elle ne perdit pas une minute et avança vers le comptoir.

-Ha Rory, salut. Ta mère n'est pas avec toi ?

-Non, non elle est à la maison.

-Ha, je croyais qu'elle serait venue avec toi parce qu'elle…

-Tu comptes prendre ma commande ou déblatérer sur ma mère encore un long moment ?

-Hum… bien. Bien, qu'est ce que tu veux…

-Une place.

-Bien alors, la table là bas au bout est libre, sinon, il y a celle près de la fenêtre.

-Luke, je suis sérieux. Je veux travailler pour toi.

Luke réprima un fou rire, croyant visiblement à une blague. Il était parfaitement au courant que dans le courant des vacances Rory n'avait pas l'opportunité de travailler, mais l'argent qu'elle gagnait pendant la période de cours lui était amplement suffisant. Du moins l'avait-il estimé. Et puis, il y avait Lane. Elle était peut-être partie en voyage de noces pendant un temps, mais elle finirait bien par pointer le bout de son nez… de plus…

-Tu es sérieuse, constata-t-il.

-Complètement. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées… de passer à autre, d'être forte.

-Han, oui, je vois.

-Alors ? Quand est-ce que je commence ?

-Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas de job pour toi.

Rory fronça les sourcils. Luke passait des heures entières à se plaindre de n'avoir que César pour l'aider depuis le départ de Lane. À présent qu'elle lui offrait ses services, elle, une jeune fille responsable qui d'autant plus avait de l'expérience, il refusait.

-Quoi ? Mais… tu cherchais quelqu'un.

-Oui, et à vrai dire j'ai trouvé…

-Salut…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NDA : C'est tout nouveau pour moi d'écrire sur Gilmore Girls. Mais j'adore le couple Jess/Rory. Il fallait bien que cela fasse partie de mon répertoir. N'hésitez pas àme donner votre avis. Les parties suivantes seront plus longues...


	2. Un ami?

**What if ?**

What if I had never let you go?

Et si je ne t'avais jamais laissé partir…

**NDA :** Merci à Julie pour sa review... Voici la suite. le prochain chapitre est à espérer bientôt. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez... Que vous trouviez cela bon ou mauvais! J'ai à présent vu la saison 6... je suis donc plus précise. Oh et je préviens parce qu'il faut **SPOILER SAISON 7...** c'est TRES LEGER. Ca ne concerne en rien la trame principale de l'histoire. Si vous avez lu les résumés de ce qui nous attend, vous le savez... Il y a juste quelques répliques qui sont celles du début de la saison 7 diffusée en ce moment aux Etats-Unis.

**Partie II : Un ami ?**

Cette voix si familière… Rory tourna la tête sur le côté pour découvrir, tout pimpant, Jess. Il souriait faiblement. Il n'avait en rien oublié leur dernière rencontre mais ne lui tenait rigueur pour rien. Elle avait été complètement honnête avec lui en lui avouant être amoureuse de Logan. Seulement lui n'avait jamais pu faire une croix sur les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. C'était la plus belle des histoires qu'il avait vécues, et rien ni personne ne lui prendrait jamais ça.

-Jess ? Mais qu'est-ce tu fais ici ? Je te croyais à Philadelphie.

-J'y étais. Même les auteurs ont le droit de prendre des vacances.

-Et toi, tu choisis Stars Hollow comme lieu de villégiature ? Intéressant.

-Petite ville, beau temps… des attaches. Que demander de plus ?

-Un vrai congé sans travail, que tu ne me prennes plus la place que je convoite.

-On va s'arranger pour ça, tu vas voir…

Jess sourit largement. Il sentait posé sur lui le regard inquisiteur de son oncle. Pourtant, il ne détacha pas son regard de Rory.

-Ca fait plaisir de te revoir, lui fit-il. Je comptais passer chez toi après le boulot.

-Le fait qu'on se soit vu maintenant ne doit pas pour autant t'empêcher de faire ce que tu avais envie de faire, souligna Rory en s'éloignant des deux garçons. Salut, Luke.

-Salut, grommela celui-ci.

Rory se détacha du comptoir tout en ne cessant d'envoyer quelques regards intentionnels à Jess. Il avait tellement changé, tout en étant resté le même. Sa transformation tenait presque du miracle. _« Je n'aurais pas pu le faire sans toi »_ Ces mots restaient gravés dans la mémoire de Rory. Elle était sa source d'inspiration. Ce livre qu'il avait écrit, jamais il n'y serait arrivé sans elle. Cette simple pensée réveillait en elle quelque sentiment enfoui au plus profond de son être. Il y a quelques mois encore, ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Logan leur barrait la roue, mais aujourd'hui.

-Il est là !

Lorelai sursauta lorsque sa fille passa la porte.

-Quand elle disait qu'elle ne rentrerait pas tard, souffla-t-elle à Paul Anka.

Elle se leva de son canapé et alla à la rencontre de sa fille qui faisait les cent pas dans la cuisine. Rory pointa sa mère du doigt.

-Ne me conseille plus jamais de sortir ou de penser à autre chose, tout ça, c'est de ta faute !

-Okay, si tu pensais plutôt à me dire ce qu'il se passe.

-Il est là !

-Oui, j'avais assimilé ce point là… peut-être que maintenant, me dire qui est là serait une bonne idée.

-Jess.

-Jess ?

-Oui, Jess.

Lorelai fronça les sourcils, le prénom de Jess n'ayant guère été cité souvent dans leurs conversations ces trois dernières années.

-Jess, comme dans ton ex petit ami Jess ?

-Jess comme dans mon ex petit ami qui a écrit un livre magnifique - qui a d'ailleurs été publié - grâce moi Jess.

-Le livre a été publié grâce à toi ?

-Je suis sérieuse maman !

-Okay, bien, Jess est à Stars Hollow. Ca fait des années que tu ne l'as pas vu. Génial. L'occasion de rattraper le temps perdu.

Rory baissa la tête tout en continuer à bouger nerveusement. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer avec ses ongles. Lorelai soupçonna quelque chose.

-A moins que tu ne me dises pas tout.

-Je l'ai revu il y a quelques mois. Il est passé me voir chez grand-mère. Il m'a montré le livre… je suis ensuite allée le voir à Philadelphie…

-Okay, bien. Tu aurais pu m'avertir.

-Tu étais si distante, et on ne se parlait plus. Et puis même lorsque l'on s'est reparlé, il y avait cette histoire avec April…

-Oui, c'est vrai, consentit-elle.

Rory soupira tout en s'asseyant sur un chaise de la cuisine.

-Ce n'est pas tout.

-Okay…

Lorelai s'assit à son tour et se plaça face à sa fille attendant qu'elle lui révèle tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Jess et qu'elle ignorait.

-Tu m'épargnes les détails sordides, tu veux ?

-Maman ! On s'est juste embrassé. Je lui ai ensuite dit que j'aimais Logan et on s'est quitté en bons termes.

-Et maintenant que Logan est parti te laissant depuis sans nouvelles, ce qui t'a complètement dévasté, tu te demandes ce qu'il se serait passé si toi et Jess…

-Exactement.

-Oui, le classique.

Lorelai soupira tout en pensant à se propre expérience. Sa fille lui ressemblait tellement. Elle avait son Christopher en la personne de Jess, et son Luke en la personne de Logan. Seulement, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir que sa fille refasse les mêmes erreurs qu'elle.

-Tu sais, c'est normal de toujours ressentir quelque chose quand tu vois cette personne qui a tant compté pour toi dans le passé. Seulement, il faut apprendre à y faire face, à ne pas les laisser t'envahir…

Rory hocha la tête. Réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas été impartiale, Lorelai crut bon d'ajouter quelque chose.

-Je sais que parfois, les sentiments que tu éprouves pour quelqu'un de ton passé sont réels, et valent la peine d'être ressenti. Il faut juste que tu sois certaine de ce que tu fais.

Elle attrapa la main de sa fille.

-Tu es encore jeune et tu n'es sortie qu'avec trois garçons tous plus différents les uns que les autres. Qui sait ? Tu es peut-être destinée à faire de nombreuses rencontres.

-Mais le passé ressurgit toujours. Regarde toi… Papa est toujours revenu dans ta vie.

Rory passa sa main dans ses cheveux sans remarquer que sa mère venait de se figer à l'évocation de Christopher.

-Je veux juste te dire que tu es fragile Rory. Logan est parti depuis un mois seulement.

-Et il n'a pas donné signe de vie. Pas même un coup de téléphone… pas une lettre, pas un message, rien !

-Justement. Ca a été un choc pour toi. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes ces choses que tu ressens pour Jess pour ce que ce n'est pas.

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Elle ne voulait pas revivre l'enfer qu'elle avait vécu avec Logan, être dans l'expectative, où bien savoir qu'il avait été avec quelqu'un d'autre, l'aimer tout en le détestant en même temps. Il avait pris sa décision en partant pour Londres -même si elle l'y avait plus que fortement incité- et en cessant dès lors tout contact.

-En attendant, il faut que je me trouve autre chose à faire que travailler chez Luke.

-Il a engagé Jess.

-Yep.

-Oui, je m'en doutais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Stars Hollow regorge de passe-temps passionnant. C'est le moment de partir à l'aventure dans des contrés secrètes.

-Maman…

-Fonce Indiana.

Le jour suivant, Lorelai avait passé la journée à la libellule avec Sookie, profitant de cette opportunité pour tout lui raconter au sujet de Christopher et de ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle n'oublia pas de mentionner l'ultimatum qu'elle avait posé à Luke, sa réaction et comment elle se demandait à présent si elle pouvait toujours considéré qu'ils étaient ensemble. A vrai dire, ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis cette nuit là…

-Le pire dans tout ça, c'est quand je vois Rory. J'ai l'impression qu'elle suit exactement le même chemin que moi.

-Comment ça ?

-Elle est avec quelqu'un, mais plus avec quelqu'un, et voilà que Jess revient dans sa vie, alors qu'elle est supposée être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais ce quelqu'un est parti alors… Oh Sookie ! Je ne veux pas que Rory devienne comme moi. Je ne suis même pas capable de rester avec l'homme que j'aime sans le tromper. Tu te rends compte ? Tu te rends compte ?

Lorelai soupira. Sookie tenta de mieux qu'elle pu de la rassurer. Rory et elle avaient beaucoup de similitudes. Mais leurs histoires étaient bel et bien différentes.

-Je sais que tu as peur pour ta fille. Mais c'est une grande fille maintenant. Elle est capable de prendre ses décisions.

-Tu as raison. Tu as raison Sookie. Je m'inquiète pour rien. Rory est une jeune fille brillante, et plein de bon sens. Et je ne suis qu'une mère paranoïaque. En ce moment, elle trouve sans doute un moyen efficace de surmonter ce qui s'est passé. Elle est… plongée dans un bon bouquin…

Dans la maison des Gilmore, Rory n'était non pas plongé dans un bon bouquin mais bien devant sa télévision, regardant dubitativement les rediffusions d'une série télévisée qui commençait petit à petit à se démoder. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Je trouve cette fille d'un pathétique, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Tu es bien trop critique, la contra Jess.

-Tu plaisantes ? Elle sent qu'elle est en train de perdre le garçon qu'elle aime, alors la seule chose qu'elle trouve à faire, c'est s'offrir à lui ? Si ce n'est pas pathétique, c'est quoi ?

-Dans ta tendre enfance, t'a-t-on un jour parlé de l'amour ?

Rory ricana. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi l'amour concernait cette proposition indécente. Elle ne comprenait pas comment une fille pouvait croire que le sexe allait tout changer entre elle et son petit ami.

-Ils avaient un problème bien avant ça. Ce n'est qu'un geste pitoyablement maladroit animé par l'espoir vain que ce garçon est un garçon comme les autres.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Un garçon qui pense avec ce qu'il a en dessous de la ceinture.

-Quand es-tu devenue aussi cynique ?

Rory croisa les bras tout en constatant avec joie que la jeune fille en question venait de se faire envoyer balader par le garçon, qui soudain remontait dans son estime.

-Tu vois… Même le garçon s'y refuse.

-C'est uniquement parce que les producteurs ont prévus de la mettre avec le meilleur ami du gars à la fin de la saison.

Rory se saisit de la télécommande et éteignit la télévision avant de croiser rageusement les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Tu me gâches tout mon plaisir.

-Sois un brin sérieuse Rory. Depuis quand tu regardes des séries pour adolescents ?

Elle inspira profondément. C'était sans doute le bon moment pour lui parler de Logan, même si elle était loin de penser qu'il avait envie d'entendre ça.

-Ma mère m'a conseillé de faire quelque chose pour m'éviter de penser à… à Logan.

-Ha… encore lui.

Jess ricana. Il se releva et commença à tourner dans le salon comme pour se donner une contenance. Il passa sa main sur son menton.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Il est parti vivre à Londres.

-Oh.

-Et les relations longues distances… ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc alors…

-Alors vous n'êtes plus ensemble.

-Non.

-Bien.

-Mais…

-Je le sentais venir celui-là.

Rory ne pouvait pas dire si oui ou non, elle était toujours avec Logan. Il était parti, lui déchirant le cœur, une fois de plus. Et depuis, tout avait été confus. Elle n'avait plus été qu'un zombie. Il lui avait promis qu'il l'appellerait, seulement voilà, il ne l'avait jamais fait. Pas un coup de fil, pas une lettre, le silence radio. C'était ce qui, en partie, avait déclanché l'état quasi amorphe de Rory.

-Ecoute, tu n'es pas obligée de m'en parler. On est là, on passe une soirée entre amis, on regarde… cette chose…

-Il faut que ça sorte !

-Dans ce cas…

Rory s'était à son tour levé. Elle ne savait pas très bien où poser son regard pour être le plus à l'aise possible. Elle aurait pu fixer Jess, cependant, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir le maintenir. Le sol lui parut donc être une solution idéale. Tout en considérant la possibilité de regarde également le mur, elle commença.

-Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé… et tu sais qu'il m'a trompé… et tu sais également que je l'aime…

Jess acquiesça.

-Ou aimais… je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Depuis qu'il est parti, j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose, et pourtant, quand il est là, je n'arrive pas à lui faire entièrement confiance, où à l'aimer autant que je me sais capable de l'aimer.

Elle leva les yeux et croise ceux de Jess. Il ne parlait pas et pourtant, elle pouvait lire en lui. C'était une première. Elle se souvenait bien que jamais elle n'arrivait à savoir ce qu'il pensait. Il avait le don de toujours tout cacher, et à la perfection.

-Il devait m'appeler, me donner signe de vie. Et rien… J'ai voulu tenter quelque chose pour le joindre, et puis je me suis dis que si il souhaitait vraiment arranger les choses, si il m'aimait vraiment, ce serait lui qui le ferait. Et rien… un mois est passé et c'est le vide total. Alors j'estime qu'on n'est plus ensemble.

Elle avait affirmé cette dernière phrase avec tellement de conviction que sa réaction en était d'autant plus prévisible. Jess avait immédiatement fait un pas en avant sentant qu'elle allait craquer. Rory s'écroula en pleurs dans les bras de son ami.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il me fait ça ? J'ai tout supporté pour lui. Malgré ce qu'il avait fait, je lui ai pardonné. On était bien. On allait mieux…

Jess serra tendrement Rory contre lui, tout en passant délicatement sa main dans ses cheveux.

-J'ignore pourquoi il a fait ce qu'il a fait. Mais crois moi, ce type est un imbécile de laisser tomber une fille comme toi.

Rory sécha ses larmes. Elle se détacha doucement de Jess consciente de ses faiblesses. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller. Sa mère avait raison. Elle était encore trop aveuglée par ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Logan.

-Je vais y aller, souffla Jess.

-Tu ne veux pas connaître la suite de l'aventure de la brunette et du blondinet qui ne voulait pas d'elle.

-Je crois que les séries télévisées ne nous réussissent pas. On va s'en remettre au classique : un bon vieux bouquin.

-Sage décision.

-Tout comme la tienne.

Jess passa doucement se main sur la joue de Rory.

-Ce n'est pas à toi à lui courir après, surtout compte tenu de tout ce par quoi tu es passée pour être avec lui. Je l'ai toujours dit. Ce gars est un abruti.

-Merci d'être là Jess…

-Au moins mon retour a quelque chose de bon…

-Tes retours ont toujours quelque chose de bon.

Jess sourit faiblement, puis passa la porte. Rory retourna s'asseoir, soulagée d'avoir pu se confier pleinement à quelqu'un. Elle ralluma la télévision, et gloussa de voir que ses deux héros de télé favoris en étaient toujours à discuter de leur relation.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A suivre...


	3. Et si?

_**What if ?**_

_What if I had never let you go? _

_Et si je ne t'avais jamais laissé partir…_

_**NDA:** Merci à Pascale0405 pour sa review... les update seront fréquentes à présent. j'ai un peu plus de temps devant moi... Bonne lecture._

_**Partie III : Et si ?**_

_Quelques semaines passèrent. Lorelai n'avait toujours pas eu le courage d'avouer la vérité à Luke. Ils s'évitaient soigneusement l'un l'autre sans pour autant s'avouer qu'ils avaient un problème. Ils préféraient le nier plutôt que de l'affronter. Et chacun d'eux semblait s'en accommoder parfaitement. Cette situation n'était pas pour plaire à tout le monde._

-_Ils s'évitent. Ma mère est pratiquement tous les soirs à la maison, et lui ne vient plus jamais._

_Rory traversa la rue pour flâner un peu plus dans les coins illuminés de Stars Hollow. La nuit était chaude et calme. Pas un bruit ne venait perturber la conversation qu'elle entretenait avec Jess._

-_J'ai toujours du mal avec le côté 'Ta mère sort avec mon oncle'._

-_Ca risque de ne pas durer, murmura Rory._

_Jess l'arrêta soudain en la regardant, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux._

-_Rassure moi, on n'est pas de la même famille._

-_En quelque sorte, si. Enfin, tant qu'ils ne sont pas mariés, rien n'est officiel._

-_Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils avaient prévu ?_

-_C'est ce que je croyais…Mais les choses se sont corsées…_

_Rory parla encore un moment de sa mère alors que Jess, lui, regardait tout autour de lui. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus mis les pieds à Stars Hollow, et depuis son arrivée quelques semaines auparavant, il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'en revoir ses endroits favoris. Ses pas semblèrent le guider instinctivement vers le pont duquel Luke l'avait poussé. Là même où il avait déjeuné avec Rory après avoir acheté son panier en surenchérissant sur Dean. C'était le bon temps. A l'époque, être intéressant aux yeux de Rory n'était pas aussi difficile qu'aujourd'hui. Ce garçon, Logan, avait vraiment réussi à la faire craquer. Ce que Jess avait du mal à supporter, c'est qu'il avait en plus réussi à détruire quelque chose en elle. _

-_Et au final, on serait une grande et belle famille._

-_Ca a un côté flippant, dit-il sans pour autant avoir suivi la moitié de la conversation._

_Rory mit un pied sur le pont. Des tonnes de souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Et chacun d'eux avait un rapport avec Jess. Leur déjeuner tout les deux, là où elle lui avait dit ne plus être avec Dean. Elle considérait même ce pont comme étant l'endroit où tout avait commencé entre eux. Mais tout ça était bien loin. _

-_Oui. Mais vois le positif. On aura l'occasion de se revoir à chaque fois qu'ils décideront de faire une réunion de famille. _

-_C'est très positif, en effet. _

_Un silence malsain prit place entre les deux jeunes gens. Jess avait volontairement occulté ce détail, mais Rory, elle, ne l'avait jamais perdu de vue. L'année prochaine, elle rentrerait en quatrième et dernière année à Yale, et Jess, lui, retournerait à Philadelphie. _

-_Tu sais, je pourrais passer te voir de temps à autre sur le campus._

-_Ha oui ? Tu ferais tout ce chemin juste pour me voir quelques heures._

-_Hey, Yale n'est pas loin de Stars Hollow. Je demanderai à tonton Luke de m'héberger un moment pour qu'on puisse avoir plusieurs jours pour parler._

_Rory hocha la tête._

-_C'est une excellente idée._

_Tout en parlant, il s'était approché du centre du pont. Comme dans un réflexe, ils s'assirent. Rory leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé. _

-_Rory ?_

_Elle tourna la doucement le tête vers Jess._

-_Tu… Tu t'es déjà demandé ce qu'il se serait passé entre nous si je… si je n'avais pas fui…_

_Elle hocha positivement la tête. Elle y avait de nombreuses fois pensé, surtout lors de ses premiers mois à Yale. Elle avait rencontré de nouvelles personnes, appris de nouvelles choses, découvert un monde nouveau. Et plusieurs fois, elle s'était surprise à songer à raconter quelque chose à Jess, à lui parler d'un livre qu'elle venait de lire, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était plus là, qu'il avait filé. _

-_Tu aurais dû me dire que tu avais des problèmes._

-_Je sais. Enfin, je le sais maintenant. Mais ça a toujours été moi. Je fonce, et lorsque je me fais rattraper par les évènements, je prends peur, et je fuis. Jess Mariano dans toute sa splendeur. _

-_C'est toute l'histoire de ma vie._

_Elle ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Elle connaissait ce sentiment. Elle avait souvent reculé de peur de se blesser. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait pas dit à Dean qu'elle l'aimait. C'est également pour éviter les difficultés qu'elle ne s'était pas avouer à elle-même qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Jess. C'est pour ne pas avoir à se disputer encore et encore avec Logan qu'elle n'avait pas déclanché cette dispute au sujet de son attitude envers elle. _

-_Tu sais, si je t'ai embrassé le jour où tu es venue me voir à Philadelphie, ce n'était pas une hasard, ou de vieux sentiments qui refaisaient surface._

-_Je sais…_

_Le malaise s'empara de Rory. Une fois de plus, Jess lui avouait l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle, comme toutes les fois où ils s'étaient revus après leur rupture. Et par deux fois, elle l'avait repoussé, la première, parce qu'elle retombait amoureuse de Dean et la deuxième parce qu'elle était amoureuse de Logan. Et pourtant, c'était Jess son ami le plus fidèle. Il était toujours là pour elle. Et elle, elle avait envie d'être toujours là pour lui. _

-_J'ai peur, Jess…_

-_De quoi ?_

-_De ne jamais arriver à t'aimer autant que tu m'aimes. Et je t'ai aimé, crois moi. Enormément. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est encore trop tôt pour que j'envisage quoique ce soit impliquant un futur. _

-_Okay…_

_Il se pencha vers elle et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue. Il remit ensuite une mèche de ses cheveux en place. _

-_J'ai du temps devant moi, non ?_

-_Tu es persévérant. _

-_Tu verras dans ton programme pour ados. Tu prends le grand brun qui a l'air un peu benêt mais moins que les autres et tu l'assimiles à moi. Quant à toi, tu joueras le rôle de la brunette. _

-_Et ?_

-_Tu verras dans quelques semaines… _

-_Okay._

_Plus tard cette nuit là, Jess raccompagna Rory chez elle… Là, l'attendait une surprise de taille._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A suivre... même si cette surprise n'est pas très difficile à deviner... _


	4. Toujours et encore

_**Partie IV : Toujours et encore…**_

_Rory chancela presque. Elle n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Il était là, juste devant elle. Logan. Jess se mit volontairement en retrait alors que son amie se dirigeait doucement vers le jeune garçon._

_-Hey._

_-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_

_-Je re débarque. _

_Jess fronça les sourcils. Ce genre de phrase lui était particulièrement familier. Finalement, lui et ce Logan n'était peut-être pas si différent que ça._

_-Comment ça ? Comment… Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que j'en avais envie. J'étais là-bas, je ne faisais rien mis à part penser à toi, et signer quelques contrats sans importance. Dès lors, j'ai décidé de revenir. _

_-Tu aurais pu m'appeler ! Me donner signe de vie, faire quelque chose. _

_Logan hocha doucement la tête, se disculpant tant bien que mal. Jess ricana. C'était pathétique. Même lui ne s'était jamais abaissé aussi bas lorsqu'il se justifiait auprès de Rory. Logan tourna la tête et aperçut Jess._

_-Han… je vois que ton ami… Jeff, est là._

_-C'est Jess._

_-Peu importe._

_-Et oui, il est là, lui._

_-Hey, je suis là aussi maintenant. Alors si il repartait dans sa brousse avec son livre de pacotille. _

_-Logan !_

_Rory croisa les bras fusillant le blondinet du regard. La rencontre entre Jess et Logan était loin de s'être passée admirablement. Logan avait été des plus insupportable. Rory ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. La jalousie l'avait poussé à dire des choses immondes. Pourtant, cela faisait trois ans maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre Rory et Jess… _

_-Non, laisse, Rory, intervint Jess. J'y vais._

_-Jess…_

_-Laisse tomber. Vous avez sans doute beaucoup de choses à vous dire. Et puis tu sais où me trouver._

_Elle secoua positivement la tête, sourit à Jess, et le vit disparaître à l'angle de la rue. La voix glaciale de Logan lui parvint._

_-Tu ne perds pas de temps à ce que je vois. Tu n'as pas de nouvelles de moi pendant un mois et tu lui sautes à nouveau dessus._

_-Deux mois, et je ne lui ai pas sauté dessus. Nous sommes amis._

_-Oui, c'est très à la mode ces derniers temps._

_-C'est toi le responsable de tout ça._

_-Bien sûr. C'est moi. A t'écouter, je suis responsable de tout. Bientôt, tu vas me tenir responsable des échecs sentimentaux de ta mère, ou encore de Paris._

_-Tu deviens irrationnel. Et aux dernières nouvelles la vie amoureuse de Paris se porte bien._

_Logan grinça des dents en levant les yeux au ciel._

_-Comment tu réagirais, toi, si tu venais me voir et que tu me trouvais avec un de mes ex ?_

_-Tout dépend de laquelle il s'agit!_

_Rory passa à côté de Logan sans même le considérer. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa maison, jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour s'aviser de la présence de Paul Anka et de personne d'autre. Sa mère n'était pas encore rentrée, ou déjà ressortie._

_-Combien de temps vas-tu encore m'en tenir rigueur ? Je me suis excusé. On était séparé à ce moment là. Et depuis, Je croyais que tout allait bien entre nous. _

_-C'était le cas. Tout allait bien. Et du jour au lendemain, tu pars, et tu me laisses sans nouvelle. J'ignorais où tu étais, et avec qui tu étais. _

_-Rory, arrête._

_Logan l'attrapa par les épaules l'immobilisant. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux._

_-Pendant tout ce temps, je ne pensais qu'à toi. Tu crois que j'aurais traversé tout l'Atlantique uniquement pour te saluer. Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été correct avec toi. Mais il y a une chose que tu ne pourrais jamais nier. Je t'aime, Rory. Et il est hors de question que je reparte… pas si cela veut dire être loin de toi._

_Ils se regardèrent un moment sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé. Rory avait la tête qui bourdonnait. Il était là, et ce n'était pas un rêve. Il l'aimait et ce n'était pas une illusion. Elle avait douté, mais à présent qu'elle le voyait là, tout semblait plus réel._

_Lorelai déboula chez Luke et se dirigea telle une possédée vers le comptoir. Jess, fraîchement arrivé, la regarda de travers. _

_-Où est Luke ?_

_-Qui ça ?_

_-Ecoute moi bien, je ne suis pas là pour plaisanter et je n'ai pas le temps de subir tes frasques, alors dis moi où il est sur le champ._

_-Bien, on se calme, il est en haut._

_-Bien !_

_Lorelai prit la direction de l'appartement de Luke. Elle grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et s'engouffra sans le salon sans même avoir frappé._

_-Il faut que je te parle. _

_Luke sursauta, comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel être humain après ce genre d'irruption impromptue. Il s'approcha de Lorelai et bredouilla quelques paroles incompréhensibles._

_-Non, ne dis. C'est à moi de te parler. Tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire, alors s'il te plait, ne parle pas avant que j'ai fini._

_-Mais…_

_-Non, je t'en prie. C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça. Alors vraiment ne dis rien._

_Luke sembla se résigner à écouter ce que Lorelai avait à lui puisqu'il croisa les bras devant lui et ouvrit grand ses oreilles. _

_-Alors voilà, tu sais à quel point j'étais anéantie lorsque tu m'as dit 'non'. Tu le sais. On ne s'est pratiquement plus parlé. On a essayé de le nier, mais quelque chose n'allait pas, Luke. Et j'en ai assez, okay ? Assez ! Fini les mensonges, les faux-semblants. Je vais être honnête avec toi. _

_Lorelai prit une grande inspiration. Elle voulut, au début seulement, se contenter de révéler la vérité à Luke sans même le regarder. Mais elle lui devait le respect. Elle devait assumer ses actes jusqu'au bout. _

_-Lorsque j'étais triste, à cause de ce qu'il se passait entre nous, commença-t-elle, une boule dans la gorge, j'ai… j'ai revu Christopher. Je lui ai raconté ce qu'il se passait avec April et… et tout ça. Je n'aurais pas dû. C'est tout moi. Je dérape. Je passe ma vie à déraper, gâchant tout ce que j'ai de mieux au monde. Regarde Rory… Elle et moi, on était comme les deux doigts de la main, il n'y a pas encore si longtemps que ça. Et aujourd'hui._

_-Lorelai…_

_-Pardon. Je m'égare._

_Lorelai plaça sa main sur front et se mit à tourner en rond dans le petit salon de Luke se demandant si il avait réellement compris le sens du « déraper »._

_-J'aurais dû aller voir Sookie. Pas Christopher. Je suis la plus grande des idiotes au monde._

_-Lorelai…_

_-Je sais… je sais… Je vais juste… m'en aller tu vois. Pour éviter les conversations maladroite. Je suis la championne pour ça aussi en fait. Bien. Je suis officiellement la reine des imbéciles. Mon couronnement aura lieu dans la soirée. _

_Elle tourna le dos à Luke en murmurant qu'elle n'était pas drôle. Elle fit un pas en avant et agrippa la poignée de la porte._

_-Lorelai._

_-J'ai couché avec Christopher._

_Elle s'immobilisa. Luke demeura silencieux un moment. Son regard se voila. Lorelai se figea. Luke déglutit avec difficultés. _

_-Je suis au courant._

_Elle fronça les sourcils, et se tourna presque violemment vers Luke._

_-Quoi ? Quoi, mais, comment tu… comment… quoi ?_

_-Je le savais._

_-La question est : comment ? Comment tu pouvais le savoir. Je ne l'ai dit à personne, pas même à Rory, juste à Sookie, mais tu ne parles pas à Sookie, et Sookie ne l'aurait jamais dévoilé, et comment ?... _

_Luke soupira. Il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches._

_-J'ai juste le privilège de te connaître._

_Lorelai laisse tomber ses bras le long de son corps tout en dévisageant Luke._

_-Tu avais cette attitude si spéciale, tu sais… Celle que tu adoptes toujours quand tu as fait quelque chose que tu regrettes amèrement. J'ai eu quelques mois pour cogiter. Et j'en étais arrivé à cette conclusion._

_-Mais… Pourquoi… _

_La jeune femme était sans voix. Il la connaissait si bien. Elle ne s'était jamais rendue compte à quel point il gardait en mémoire chaque détail qui la concernait. _

_-Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que… Parce que je voulais que ça vienne de toi. C'est ridicule, je sais. Mais j'avais besoin de te l'entendre dire. _

_Luke tourna le dos à Lorelai. Même si il avait su que quelque chose s'était passé, il n'avait cependant jamais reçu la confirmation. À présent qu'elle était là, il la détestait. Il détestait ressentir ce qu'il ressentait pour Lorelai. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait depuis le début. Il l'avait toujours aimé. Elle le fascinait. Mais sa douleur était presque aussi intense que son amour pour elle. _

_-Je crois que tout est dit._

_-Luke…_

_-S'il te plait. Va t'en. _

_Lorelai se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, ses yeux bercés de larmes qui vinrent bientôt s'écouler le long de ses joues. _

_-Je t'aime…_

_Les paroles de Lorelai moururent dans le silence qui avait envahi la pièce. Luke ne lui adressa plus un regard, rien. C'est le cœur lourd que Lorelai rentra chez elle. Rory était seule, à cogiter au sujet du récent retour de Logan. _

_« C'est toujours la même chose » disait le blondinet de sa série télévisée. « Toujours et encore… Et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir que ça change. Ce changement… Ce changement me fait peur. Avec elle, j'avais l'assurance de toujours tout connaître. Elle est mon âme sœur. »_

_La porte d'entrée claqua. Rory, au bord des larmes songeant à Logan, vit sa mère dans le même état qu'elle. Sans un mot elle se leva et la prit dans ses bras. Les deux jeunes femmes laissèrent aller leurs larmes. La nuit fut longue et douloureuse à Stars Hollow… Mais peut-être… peut-être que toutes ces peines n'étaient que le commencement nécessaire à quelque chose de plus grand… plus surprenant… plus beau… _


	5. Il y a quelque chose

_**Partie V : Il y a quelque chose…**_

_Il y a quelque chose dans les regards que les amoureux se lancent. Il y a quelque chose dans les poignées de mains de ceux qui sont plus que de simples amis. Il y a quelque chose dans chacun des gestes que nous faisons jour après jour. _

_Et il y a avait définitivement quelque chose dans les visites matinales de Jess._

_-Tu n'as vraiment pas changé. Toujours à paresser alors que tu devrais être au travail. _

_-Je ne te permets pas de me critiquer. Je te signale que tu n'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre. _

_Les deux amis arrivèrent de bonne heure au café de Luke. Ce qui surprit celui-ci. Jess s'était levé encore plus tôt afin de passer chez Rory et de revenir. Et Malgré tout ça il était encore à l'heure. Au moins l'un d'eux avait une vie sociale qui semblait au beau fixe. Le gérant du café n'avait plus reparler avec Lorelai depuis l'incident de l'autre jour. Il se concentrait complètement sur April désormais. Elle vivait chez lui depuis quelques temps et Luke envisageait même de demander la garde partagée. C'était pour lui un excellent moyen d'oublier la réalité, de se détacher de Lorelai. _

_Jess quant à lui se sentait devenir à nouveau important aux yeux de Rory. Non pas l'ami important, mais celui à qui elle lance ces regards qui en disent longs. Ces yeux rieurs qui étaient ceux de Rory. Ils travaillaient depuis quelques heures déjà, et le rush de midi prenait fin. Le jeune garçon envisagea un moment la possibilité de revenir une fois de plus sur le sujet –presque- tabou entre eux : Logan. Mais alors qu'il s'approchait de la jeune fille, une ombre le doubla et se saisit du bras de Rory._

_-Il faut que je te parle._

_-Lane ?_

_-C'est urgent._

_La jeune fille coréenne, qui n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis qu'elle était partie en voyage de noces avec Zach emmena Rory au cœur de la place de Stars Hollow, sous le kiosque, ignorant les protestations de Jess._

_-Pourquoi tu m'as menti ? s'exclama-t-elle._

_Rory fronça les sourcils._

_-De quoi tu parles ?_

_-Du sexe._

_-Oh._

_-Tu m'avais dit que c'était génial. Crois moi, c'est loin de l'être. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ma mère avait raison. Tu te rends comptes ? Ma mère avait raison. _

_-Toi et Zach avez…_

_-Oui ! Et crois moi, je ne suis pas prête de recommencer._

_Rory fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que la première de Lane soit si catastrophique. D'autant plus que la première fois n'était pas réputée pour être excellente._

_-Tu sais, Les premières fois sont souvent chaotiques._

_-Chaotiques ? Oh crois-moi, tu n'y étais pas. C'était l'horreur._

_-Je te crois… Seulement, ça s'améliore quand on le refait._

_Lane releva la tête, un air dubitatif sur le visage._

_-Tu es sûre ?_

_-Certaine._

_-Alors… si je le refais, ça ne sera pas aussi horrible._

_-Sauf si Zach est vraiment nul._

_Voyant le regard paniqué de son amie, Rory crut bon d'ajouter :_

_-Je plaisante…_

_Lane souffla, semblant rassurée de voir que son amie la comprenait. Même si tel que Rory l'avait raconté, sa première fois avec Dean avait été des plus douces et romantiques. Après quelques minutes de silence, la jeune coréenne plissa les yeux et questionna :_

_-C'était Jess chez Luke ?_

_La nuit était tombée sur Stars Hollow. Plus que deux semaines et le mois de septembre serait déjà là. Et pourtant, dans le cœur de Lorelai, la tempête faisait déjà rage. Elle ferma le rideau de sa chambre tout en songeant à Luke. Elle avait vraiment tout fichu par terre. Et dire qu'il le savait. Depuis le début il l'avait deviné, parce qu'il la connaissait, il la connaissait mieux qu'elle ne le connaissait. Lorelai se sentit soudain idiote de l'avoir à ce point pressé. Elle ne manquait pas de temps. Oui, elle déprimait d'être si âge et toujours pas mariée, mais Luke était parfait pour elle. Et elle avait tout gâché pour… une nuit de réconfort auprès de Christopher. Christopher qui lui ne cessait de tanner Lorelai pour qu'elle se remette avec lui. La jeune femme soupira._

_Au rez-de-chaussée, une autre jeune fille se posait plein de questions sur la relation qu'elle avait récemment entretenue avec un ami. Jess et elle se voyait tous les jours à présent. Elle entendait les gens jacasser à leur propos. Babette, Miss Patty et même Taylor s'y était mis pour bien faire sentir à Rory que personne ne voyait d'un bon œil qu'elle « fricote » de nouveau avec Jess. Personne n'avait pris le temps de voir qu'il avait changé. Ils étaient tous trop occupé à cancaner. Attitude qui énervait Rory au plus haut point. Alors qu'elle rêvassait, Rory entendit son portable vibrer. Elle prit instantanément._

_-Allo…_

_Personne ne répondit. _

_-Allo ?_

_-Dans trente minutes, au kiosque sur la place._

_Une tonalité se fit alors entendre. La personne au bout du fil avait raccroché. Mais Rory devinait déjà de qui il s'agissait. Il n'y avait qu'une personne pour se montrer aussi imprévisible. Un faible sourire aux lèvres, Rory se leva de son lit, se prépara. Et une demi heure plus tard…_

_-Jess ?... _

_-Jess, huh…_

_A la plus grande surprise de Rory, ce ne fut pas Jess qui l'accueillit, mais bien Logan, qui ne semblait guère apprécier les suppositions de sa… petite amie ? Rory baissa les yeux._

_-Je pensais…_

_-A lui. Je sais. Encore une fois. _

_Rory se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ne répondit rien. Logan soulignait quelque chose de très intéressant. Même si elle le savait de retour en ville et revenu définitivement de Londres, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire passer Jess avant lui. _

_-Je pensais te surprendre avec…_

_Logan s'écarta pour laisser apparaître une petite table, sur laquelle s'étendait quelques mets plus savoureux les uns que les autres. Logan se pencha pour attraper une bouteille de champagne._

_-Tu acceptes l'invitation ?_

_Rory le regarda un moment. Il ne reculait devant rien. Il ferait tout pour la récupérer et elle le savait. Il était amoureux d'elle. Il l'aimait, tout comme Jess l'aimait également. Elle esquissa un faible sourire._

_-Bien sûr._

_-Champagne…_

_-Avec plaisir._

_La soirée fut délicieuse. Rory retrouvait le Logan qu'elle avait toujours connu, celui duquel elle était tombée amoureuse. Seulement voilà, Jess, lui aussi occupait une grande partie de son cœur. _

_-Luke._

_-Jess…_

_-Toi et Lorelai c'est…_

_-Pas tes affaires._

_-C'est bien ce que je pensais. _

_Jess ricana quelque peu et s'éloigna. Luke se retourna et cessa de ranger les chaises sur les tables._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_Jess stoppa. Il releva la tête._

_-Jette un coup d'œil dehors et tu verras que ton neveu peut encore te comprendre._

_Sur ces mots, il repartit dans sa chambre. Intrigué, Luke regarda par la vitre du café. En face, sur la place de Stars Hollow, Rory Gilmore dînait en compagnie de Logan Huntzberger. Les filles Gilmore avaient-elles réellement un pouvoir sur eux. _

_Il y a quelque chose qui brille dans les yeux de Rory lorsqu'elle regarde Logan lui servir un verre de vin. Il y a quelque chose entre eux lorsqu'ils s'embrassent tendrement en fin de soirée. Mais il y a également quelque chose que cette jeune fille au teint pâle dissimule à son petit ami. Il y a quelque chose, dans chacun des gestes que nous faisons chaque jour. Même le coup d'œil anodin vers la fenêtre du premier étage d'un café… signifie quelque chose._


	6. Qu'est ce que tu avais à me dire

**_Partie VI : Qu'est ce que tu avais à me dire ?_**

_Logan Huntzberger avait dorénavant tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Sa petite amie était à ses côtés. Il avait un job au journal de son père, celui-ci voulant le féliciter d'avoir appris à devenir un homme et d'avoir pris lui-même ses décisions. Il n'avait pas de problème d'argent. Il avait un bel appartement non loin du campus sur lequel allait étudier sa chère et tendre. Oui, Logan croyait être l'homme le plus heureux du monde. _

_Mais il ignorait que sous ces apparences des plus fastes, se cachait une douloureuse vérité. _

_Rory Gilmore était heureuse. Du moins tentait-elle de s'en convaincre. Elle avait un adorable petit ami. Elle vivait dans un appartement idéalement situé par rapport à Yale. Elle était sur le point d'entamer sa dernière année à Yale et rien ne semblait vouloir se mettre dans son chemin. Elle allait partir à la conquête du monde. _

_Jess Mariano était loin d'être l'homme le plus comblé du monde. Son oncle Luke, partageait également cet état d'esprit. Beaucoup pense qu'un homme fort et rebelle n'a pas le cœur brisé et pourtant, celui de ce jeune garçon d'une vingtaine d'année l'avait déjà été plusieurs fois, et l'ironie était : toujours à cause de la même fille. _

_-La rentrée est dans une semaine. Tu n'appréhendes pas ?_

_-Pas plus que ça. Ce n'est pas comme si Yale était différent d'année en année. _

_-Tu as raison. Cet endroit reste morose. _

_-Logan…_

_-Quoi ? c'est la stricte vérité. Les cours qu'ils dispensent ont beau être d'un niveau élevé, cela n'empêche pas leur bâtisse d'avoir besoin d'être rafraîchie. _

_Rory sortit une pile de vêtement et les plaça dans son sac. Dans quelques minutes, elle serait prête à retourner vivre à une trentaine de kilomètre de Stars Hollow. La vie reprendrait alors un cours normal. _

_-Au fait, pense à remercier ta mère de m'avoir laisser passer quelques nuits ici. C'était charmant de sa part._

_-Je crois qu'elle n'a même pas remarqué ta présence._

_-Tu plaisantes ?_

_-Déprime post-rupture. _

_-Oh._

_-Mais je la remercierai quand même._

_-Parfait. Ma voiture n'est pas très loin. Je vais la cherche pendant que tu termines et que tu dises au revoir à ta mère. _

_-A tout de suite. _

_Logan embrasse légèrement Rory du bout des lèvres avant de parti sillonner les rues de Stars Hollow pour récupérer sa voiture. Rory demeura seule et pensive l'espace d'un instant. _

_-Tu es repartie ?_

_Rory sursauta. Lorelai se tenait sur le pas de la porte. _

_-Oui. Logan est parti…_

_-Chercher la voiture. J'ai entendu. Et dire que je n'ai pas remarqué sa présence est peut-être légèrement abusif. Je ne suis pas mourante._

_-Tu es sûre que ça va aller maman ?_

_-J'ai survécu à Max, Chris, Luke une première fois, je peux survivre à Luke une deuxième fois._

_-Tu étais pathétique après ta première rupture avec Luke._

_-Tu m'es d'un grand secours, se moqua Lorelai._

_Elle tentait de mettre un peu de conviction dans sa voix, réalisant parfaitement bien qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle serra sa fille dans ses bras._

_-Ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi, d'accord ? Ne laisse jamais filer le grand amour. _

_Rory se saisit des quelques valises qui lui restait et sortit attendre Logan sur le pas de la porte. Lorelai la rejoint. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine._

_-Une nouvelle année recommence. _

_-Yep._

_Rory se tourna vers sa mère._

_-Ca ne sera plus jamais comme avant._

_-Nope._

_Les deux jeunes femmes regardèrent droit devant elle. Lorelai se tourna vers sa fille._

_-Tu devrais aller lui dire au revoir. _

_-Quoi ?_

_-Jess. Je sais que lui, est parti sans un mot. Mais il ne mérite pas que tu te sauves comme ça._

_-Je sais, acquiesça Rory._

_Elle ne bougea cependant pas. Qu'est ce que Logan allait dire si il ne la trouvait pas chez elle mais chez Jess. En avait-elle quelque chose à faire de ce qu'il allait penser ? N'avait-elle pas le droit d'avoir des amis. _

_-Fonce !_

_Rory lâcha tous ses bagages et courut à travers les rues si familières de sa ville natale. Elle en perdit presque haleine. En quelques minutes elle arriva au café de Luke. Jess n'était pas au comptoir. Il ne travaillait pas. Une porte de voiture claqua de l'autre côté de la rue. _

_-Jess._

_Rory courut jusqu'à lui._

_-Tu t'en allais ?_

_-Je retourne à Philadelphie._

_-Tu allais partir sans me dire au revoir ? une fois encore ?_

_-Je comptais passer chez toi en partant._

_Un silence malsain s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens. _

_-Bon, je crois que maintenant que je t'ai dit au revoir je peux…_

_-Qu'est ce que tu avais à me dire ?_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Il y a quelques semaines de cela. On travaillait au café. Tu t'es approché de moi, mais Lane t'a bousculé et tu n'as pas su parler. Qu'est ce que tu avais à me dire._

_Jess ricana et monta dans sa voiture._

_-Je ne vois pas à quoi ça t'avancerait que je te le dise maintenant. _

_-Parce que j'en ai besoin._

_Jess démarra le moteur de sa voiture, mais Rory s'agrippa à la fenêtre de celle-ci. Jess eut un mouvement de recul._

_-Ce que je ressens pour toi, Rory, tu le sais depuis des années. Et depuis ta visite à Philadelphie, je sais ce que tu ressens. Toute conversation que nous pourrions avoir serait inutile…_

_-Mais…_

_-Non. Rory. Je ne veux pas être celui qui te donne toutes les réponses. Tu dois faire tes choix seule. Et d'après ce que j'ai vu hier soir… ton choix est fait._

_Rory se détacha doucement de la voiture. Jess appuya sur l'accélérateur et fit quelques mètres avant d'hésiter. Il soupira._

_-Au revoir Rory._

_Et sa voiture disparut à l'angle de la rue. _

_Lorelai avait regardé partir Rory, le cœur battant. Sa fille n'était comme elle. Elle s'était battue. Alors que toute sa vie Lorelai n'avait fait que fuir. Affronter ses problèmes lui faisait trop mal. Elle en avait eu la preuve avec Luke. Elle ne voulait plus jamais souffrir comme ça. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas se résigner. Elle était amoureuse de Luke. Personne d'autre ne lui arriverait jamais à la cheville. La sortant de ses pensées, le téléphone sonna. _

_-Lorelai..._

_-Chris ? Un énième coup de téléphone pour me dire que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre._

_-Non._

_Lorelai cligna des yeux._

_-Je pense en effet que nous sommes faits pour être ensemble. Mais il est évident que ce n'est pas ton cas et ce ne sera jamais ton cas. _

_-Ce n'est pas trop…_

_-Laisse moi finir…_

_Lorelai s'accrocha au combiné_

_-Ne le laisse pas s'en aller. Luke. Ne le laisse pas t'échapper. Il t'aime autant que je t'aime. A la différence que tu l'aimes en retour. _

_-Christopher…_

_-Raccroche ce téléphone et fonce. _

_-Mais…_

_-Fais ce que je te dis._

_Lorelai raccrocha presque au nez du père de Rory pour à son tour suivre les pas de sa fille à travers la ville._

_Rory gardait ses yeux fixés sur l'horizon. Cette fois-ci, il était réellement parti. Jess était sorti de sa vie une bonne fois pour toute. Et tout ce qu'elle ressentait ne s'avérait être que du vide. On klaxonna. _

_-Hey le crack, ça fait une demie heure que je tourne en rond à ta recherche._

_Rory s'avança vers la voiture de Logan. _

_-Je sais… Je…_

_-Ce n'est pas ta mère là ?_

_Lorelai passait en courant sur le trottoir d'en face. Elle se rua chez Luke. Celui-ci travaillait paisiblement. Il ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir la visite de Lorelai._

_-Luke._

_-Lorelai, qu'est ce que tu…_

_-Je t'aime._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime, répéta-t-elle sur différents tons. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime._

_Voyant qu'un tel excès d'amour commençait à faire peur à ses clients, Luke entraîna Lorelai à l'extérieur._

_-Je peux savoir de quoi il s'agit ?_

_-Je t'aime Luke. Je te l'ai trop dit et pas assez en même temps. Je t'aime. Je t'aime, tu comprends. Et je suis désolée pour tout ce qui est arrivé. Je suis une idiote. Tu me connais. J'ai essayé d'oublier, de me convaincre que c'était fini, mais ça n'a pas marché, parce que ce n'est pas fini ! Toi et moi… c'est notre truc les drames. Surtout le mien. On n'est pas obligé de se marier. J'accepterai April. Et…_

_-Lorelai…_

_-Non, c'est encore à moi de parler…_

_-Lor…_

_-Tais-toi, j'ai préparé un speech en courant et tu dois me laisse terminer._

_-Je t'aime._

_-Quoi ?_

_Lorelai releva les yeux vers Luke. Il n'y avait plus de haine, plus de rancœur, mais de l'amour. Une quantité incroyable d'amour. Et il souriait. Luke l'éternel ronchon souriait, à nouveau. _

_-Ca veut dire que…_

_-Qu'on peut repartir sur de meilleures bases, souffla Luke._

_-Je t'aime._

_-Tu l'as assez dit pour les dix prochaines années._

_-Ha oui ? On sera ensemble dans dix ans ?_

_-Dans dix ans, dans quinze… jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare._

_Il se pencha vers la jeune femme et l'embrassa tendrement. Lorelai serra Luke dans ses bras, un sourire heureux et béat sur ses lèvres. Son regard se posa de l'autre côté de la rue. Rory montait en voiture avec Logan. Elle eut un petit signe de la main pour sa fille. _

_-Au moins, je ne la laisse pas seule et déprimée, commenta Rory._


	7. Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi

_**Partie VII : Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi…**_

_C'était demain le grand jour. La grande rentrée académique à Yale. Rory avait longuement attendu ce jour. Et depuis son retour en ville, elle passait le plus clair de son temps en compagnie de Logan, qui lui, ne chômait pas. Ils sillonnaient les bureaux dans lesquels le jeune homme travaillait. Rory se faisait de plus en plus à l'idée d'être journaliste. Tout semblait être redevenu parfaitement normal._

_-Oh, sept heures moins vingt. Il faut que je rentre._

_-Ne me dis pas que tu rentres regarder ce feuilleton idiot, se moqua Logan._

_Rory ne répondit pas. Elle esquissa un faible sourire, lui murmura qu'ils se retrouveraient là-bas pour dîner, et fila au plus vite. À sept heures tapante, elle était devant la télévision. C'était toujours aussi idiot de regarder cette série télévisée, seulement elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il fallait qu'elle connaisse la suite. Inconsciemment, les paroles de Jess résonnaient toujours dans sa tête. «Tu verras dans ton programme pour ados. Tu prends le grand brun qui a l'air un peu benêt mais moins que les autres et tu l'assimiles à moi. Quant à toi, tu joueras le rôle de la brunette.»_

_Aujourd'hui, dans l'intrigue de série, la brunette en question se trouvait face un choix délicat. Les yeux de Rory se voilèrent. Elle devait choisir entre le blondinet qui croit que tout lui est dû juste parce qu'il a vécu plus de chose avec la brunette, et le brun un peu rebelle, qui n'a jamais de bonnes notes en classe mais qui lui connaît la brunette en profondeur… parce que « il se souvient de tout… » Rory se redressa. C'était le dernier épisode de la saison. Jamais elle ne s'était intéressée aux séries. Elle avait simplement regardé la treizième dimension une ou deux fois avec Logan, mais sa culture télévisée s'arrêtait là. Aujourd'hui pourtant…_

_La brunette restait avec le blondinet. Le brun lui, partait. Il prenait ses distances. « Alors, tu ne me dis pas au revoir » reprochait-il à la jeune fille. « Au revoir » lui répondait-elle. Elle restait auprès du blondinet, plus par habitude que par amour. Le cœur de Rory battait alors qu'elle faisait le rapprochement avec sa propre vie. La vérité lui sautait aux yeux. Elle ne pouvait plus se cacher derrière de faux prétexte à présent. Elle y était confrontée sans rien pouvoir y faire. « Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi » lançait l'héroïne de la série télévisée au grand garçon brun. Cependant, Rory n'écoutait déjà que d'une oreille. Elle avait enfilé son manteau. _

_La télévision de l'appartement de Rory et Logan reste allumée ce soir là, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme rentre chez lui. Logan se retrouva seul en rentrant chez lui._

_Rory roulait depuis quelques heures déjà. Elle gardait les yeux fixés sur la route. La nuit était tombée. Ses phares éclairaient l'autoroute. Lorsque son portable vibra et qu'elle vit apparaître le nom de Logan, elle ne tendit même pas la main. Elle n'en éprouva même pas l'envie. _

_Elle arriva enfin à destination. Elle savait parfaitement où se rendre. Elle grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et entra dans une pièce qui n'avait pas changé en quelques mois. _

_-Ouh, gente damoiselle à six heures, murmura un garçon._

_Il s'approcha de Rory._

_-Puis-je vous aider ravissante demoiselle._

_-Je cherche Jess Mariano._

_Jess tapis dans un coin de la pièce se releva. Ils échangèrent un regard. Le garçon comprit bien vite qu'il était de trop et s'éclipsa. _

_-Tu es venue._

_-Tu ne m'as jamais empêché d'avancer. Tu m'as plusieurs fois ouvert les yeux sur ce que j'étais, ce que je voulais. _

_Elle fit un pas dans sa direction._

_-Tu m'as poussé à reprendre les cours à Yale. _

_-Je te devais bien ça. Tu m'as aidé à écrire un livre._

_-Tu as toujours été direct, honnête et sincère avec moi. Je n'ai pas compris à quel point c'était important pour moi. Tu me connais mieux que personne._

_Jess esquissa un faible sourire. Il ne pensait pas avoir eu une telle influence sur elle. Cependant, personne ne pouvait le nier. Il était la personne qui connaissait le mieux Rory. Il la connaissait depuis des années, avait partagé avec elle des choses extraordinaires et inoubliables._

_-Pourquoi es-tu venue ?_

_Rory sourit malicieusement._

_-je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi._

_Jess haussa un sourcil et entra dans le jeu de son amie, bien que se sentant honteux d'avoir à recourir au texte d'une série pour ados._

_-Tu crois ou tu sais ?_

_Voyant que Jess était entré dans son jeu, Rory fit un pas de plus jusqu'à se retrouver face à Jess. Elle murmura :_

_-Je l'ai toujours su._

_A ces mots, elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de Jess comme lors de leur premier baiser au mariage de Sookie, il y avait déjà quatre longues années de cela. Quatre années n'avaient pas réussi à changer la passion qui les animait tous les deux._

_-J'ignorais que tu regardais toi aussi des séries pour adolescents, le taquina Rory._

_-Je me suis mis à la page quand j'ai constaté que ça t'intéressait._

_-Menteur._

_Elle le frappa légèrement sur l'épaule avant de l'embrasser à nouveau…_

_Deux années ont passé depuis ces vacances d'été 2006. Rory et Jess sont toujours ensemble et heureux cette fois-ci. Ils ont trouvé leur équilibre. Jess est en passe de publier un nouveau livre qui devrait ce vendre en plus d'exemplaire que sa nouvelle. Rory est bel et bien journaliste. Elle travaille dans un quotidien à Philadelphie, où le couple vit. Ils partagent un petit appartement dans le centre. Rory l'ignore encore, mais un mariage ne serait pas à exclure dans les mois qui viennent._

_Lorelai et Luke se sont mariés au printemps dernier. Le jeune homme a obtenu la garde partagée d'April et Lorelai s'en accommode très bien. Christopher ne donne que très rarement de ses nouvelles et ne passent que par Rory._

_Logan a mit un moment avant de se remettre de sa rupture avec Rory. Car même si il fut un jour Don Juan, il avait cessé de l'être pour la jeune fille. La rumeur dit qu'il entretient actuellement une relation avec une charmante jeune collègue. Même si jamais il n'oubliera Rory, il est ravi que sa vie ait si bien tourné._

_Les filles Gilmore sont à présent heureuses. Et même si la vie leur réserve encore bien des surprises –naissances, mariages, décès- on ne peut encore rien savoir. Elles ne regrettent rien… on ne peux jamais savoir ce qu'il ce serait passé si…_

_On peut cependant en avoir une vague idée… Rory sait maintenant, ce qu'il se serait passé si elle n'avait jamais laissé partir Jess. Elle a apprit sa leçon. Et jamais, elle ne le laissera s'échapper. _

_**Fin **_


End file.
